Wyrda
by StargateFreak
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if one of the characters from the stargate universe ended up as a dragon rider? Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wyrda

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of stargate or Eragon

Summary: Ever what would happen if one of the characters from the stargate universe ended up as a dragon rider?

Authors Note: Please review if you read or glance at this story. I would like as much feed back as anyone would like to give me. I want to know if people are interested in story. So be kind and give me a review please.

* "Get to the gate" yells Colonel O'Neill "Daniel, Teal'c I have Carter"

Daniel and Teal'c run for the gate and dive on through it. Sam and Jack are struggling to get through the Gate. "Carter come on" O'Neill yells from up in front of the gate while laying down cover fire. All of a sudden Sam sees Jack is hit pushing him through the open wormhole and then Sam is hit right before she gets to the gate…*

Sam jolts awake at that point in the dream/memory.

"_Are you alright child"_ asks Drajl

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare" Sam tries to reassure Drajl

"_You know you can't lie to me child"_ Drajl tries to get Sam to open up

Sam lies back against Drajl while he curls his wings around her. "It was a memory, about what happened that made me come here." Sam shares with Drajl. Trying to change the subject Sam asks "Why are you always calling me child."

"_Because I am older and wiser than you are so therefore you are a child."_

"Ha older and wiser my ass, I am older than you by many years."

"_I have been around longer than you."_

"Yeah in an egg, then you hatched when I accidentally touched it. So I would say that makes me older than you."

"_Go to sleep child we have a long journey ahead of us and we will never settle this issue until we've had a full nights rest."_

As Sam was settling down and falling asleep she heard Drajl's last thought cross her mind before sleep claimed her. _I still say I am older than you._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Here is the next chapter and I hope you all like to; well whoever is reading this story anyway. I would very much like it if you could all review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. I would like to thank star-light 101, he or she is the only one who reviewed so thank you.

Suddenly out of nowhere there are screams and cries around the forest. _"What the hell was that?"_ Sam asks Drajl not really expecting an answer because it was obvious.

"_I believe that was screaming"_ Replies Drajl.

"No duh Sherlock" Sam mutters under her breath. _"Stay here, I am going to see what is going on"_ Sam starts making her across the clearing and through the trees. As she squats down and peers through the trees Sam sees a squad of soldiers attacking a family_. "Should we help them"_ Sam asks Drajl after she lets him see through her eyes. Suddenly Sam is distracted by the figure that is overseeing it all. "That bastard" Sam mummers _"It's Haldthin"_ she tells Drajl suddenly overcome with fear. Sam is frozen watching what is happening.

"Give us the message that you are delivering to the Varden or I will kill your wife and family." Haldthin threatens the man as he points his sword at the women's throat, who is already on the ground injured with a stomach wound.

"Don't you dare give into this monster" the wife snarls and then spits at Haldthin.

The husband looks helplessly at his wife and children "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You just signed your family's death warrant." Haldthin responds while raising his sword to strike.

Shaking herself out of her fear Sam shouts because she can't bear to see anything happen to this family. "Stop right there Haldthin."

"_What are you doing?"_ Drajl asks Sam.

"_Trying to save their lives and not seeing them killed. They probably know where the Varden are and that's who we are trying to find. And instead of wandering around aimlessly we could actually be on track for once."_

"Who's there?" Haldthin shouts "Find that person" he orders the guards. As the guards disappeared into the trees Haldthin tries to get the person position by talking to the person "Show yourself." Haldthin is now looking around the clearing, the family forgotten for now.

"_Stay where you are Drajl"_ Sam asks him _"Unless I call don't come."_ To Haldthin as a reply Sam responds by drawing her sword and attacking the one guard closest to her. Sam jumps up and runs her sword through the surprised guard the guard never had a chance. Sam kicks the guard's body forward and steps over him. "Looking for me Haldthinny?"

"You" he replies with hate in his voice "Galbatorix will be pleased when I bring you back to him."

"When it was you that I escaped from I would think that you would be dead. It is really such a shame." Sam sneers "But let me tell you something it will be you who will go back to the king empty handed again."

"Get her and kill the rest" Haldthin shouts.

Sam raises her sword to block one of the guards that is coming at her. While yelling at Drajl _"Drajl get your butt down here and protect the family."_

All of the sudden from the sky a giant roar came down and a giant emerald dragon came down and started attacking the guards that were moving in to kill the family. Once some of the guards saw Drajl they turned tail and ran. Drajl chased after them through the trees.

As Sam finished off the last guard Haldthin runs and jumps onto his horse. "I will be back and make you pay for this" Haldthin shouts angerly and then spurs his horse into action.

"Good riddens" Sam mummers while watching him ride away.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. I would very much like it if whoever reads this would review. I know I keep asking people to review and no one seems to want to do it. I want to know if people like or hate my story. I also want to know if there is anything that people things need to change or if there are suggestions that people want to make. So pretty please and click the green button and review. I might need to only post when I get a certain number of reviews and I am hoping I don't have to do that.

"Aurora" A male's voice calls out with fear in his voice.

Sam turns around and sees the small family gathered around the fallen women. She takes a deep breath while looking over the family and seeing that the women is the only one with a serious injury. Sam puts her sword away and raises her hands slowly as to show that she is not a threat. She slowly starts walking toward them while saying "I can heal her if… you'll allow me."

The man just looks at Sam for a moment to see if she is trustworthy. Apparently liking what he saw in her eyes, the man practically begs her "Please do what you can. My family and I would be eternally grateful to you."

Sam approaches and kneels down at the women's side. While taking off her leather gloves she tries to reassure the family "Don't worry she will be fine in no time." Sam now takes her gloveless hands starts to put them over the wound palm down before anyone of them could see the mark, but Sam wasn't quick enough. The man seeing the mark quickly grabs her hand for a closer look. "My lady" the man comments while looking at the mark rather closely. "Who are you" he asks with curiosity in his voice and his eyes searching hers.

"Look" Sam says rather hotly all the while trying to get her hand back. "I'll explain and let you guys ask all the questions later, but right now I would think you would want me to focus on saving your wife's life."

"Right, right" the man suddenly remembers himself and seeing that she was uncomfortable "I am sorry."

Sam just pulls her hand back and doesn't say anything. She places her palm face down over the wound this time without resistances and interruptions. Sam takes a deep breath and utters the words "Waise heill."

The family jumps back as there is this glow around the mysterious women that is healing their wife or mother. They jump back even more as this huge emerald dragon comes behind this woman and touches her with his head against her back. Suddenly the woman falters using the dragon to lean against while sitting on the ground.

"Aurora" the man shouts overcoming his fear when he sees his wife starting to open her eyes. He rushes over to her and starts to check to make sure she is alright. "It's a miracle. Thank you, whoever you are, thank you for everything" the man tells Sam.

"Yes thank you. You didn't have to save my life and I am very much in debt to you." The woman puts her two cents in.

Sam just gives them both a weak smile.

"Mommy are you alright" the children come running up to their parents.

"Yes, yes my darlings I am alright" the mother reassures her children. "What is your name dear" the woman's curiosity gets the better of her. "And who is your friend there."

Sam shifts around to get more comfortable and is glad that the family is so accepting of Drajl. "My name is Sam and this big old softie is Drajl. Now that you know who we are, can you tell me who you are."

"I am called Arthur and this is my wife Aurora and my sons Aaron, Ryan and Thomas. And this is my daughter Emily" Arthur introduces his family.

"Before we get to the question stage of this talk I suggest we get far away from here before Haldthin comes back with reinforcements." Sam tells the family.

"I agree" Arthur replies.

"_I will meet you in the clearing a few miles away"_ Drajl lets Sam know _"I will scout ahead."_

Arthur suddenly jumps hearing a voice in his head _"Will you help her to the clearing?"_ Although it sounded like a question Arthur can tell it was more like an order.

Without further ado Drajl takes a few steps back and spreads his wings and takes off.

"Shall we be on our way" Arthur asks. Seeing a nod in return Arthur goes to help his wife and tells his eldest son Aaron to help Sam. With that they all start out toward the clearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the super long wait for this chapter; college has been kicking my butt. If anyone is interested I am looking for someone who will proofread or be a beta for me with this story. But I will definitely be finishing this story it just might be a slow process. I kept arguing with myself should I keep the family or not and I eventually decide to make them go separate ways with Sam and Drajl.

Suddenly from behind this ragtag group of people there is a scream, which seems to carry all around them in the woods. "Oh I don't like the sound of that" Sam says in response to the scream "We might want to hurry it up and find this clearing; I wouldn't want to meet up with Haldthin again if I can help it."

When they reach the clearing Sam immediately heads over to Drajl, checking him for injuries and over all making sure he wasn't hurt. After making sure Drajl was not injured Sam turns toward the family and says "This is where we must part ways, Drajl and I must find the Varden."

"Do you know the way?" Arthur asks

"No, but I am hoping that once word gets around to the right people that there is a dragon rider looking for them that they will find me." Sam responds.

Arthur and Aurora look at each other and it looks like they are having a silent conversation. After a decision was reached, Arthur then looks at Sam and offers "From what I have heard the Varden were last seen at Aberon."

"Thank you" Sam responds. "Do you guys have anywhere to go where you'll be safe?"

"Yes, I have family in Ceris. Stay safe dragon rider." Arthur says farewell to Sam while motioning for his family to walk into the trees.

"The same to you guys" Sam replies watching them walk away.

Coming up behind Sam, Drajl bumps his head against her back and says _"It is for the best that we parted ways. We would only be putting them in danger."_

"I know" Sam responds while turning around and facing Drajl's face. Changing the conversation she asks "To Aberon?" as she walks around Drajl to climb up onto his back.

"_It should take us about five days to reach. Have you thought about what we will tell them about us?"_Drajl asks as he lifts off and starts flying southeast.

"I don't know how much we should tell them, at least till we know if we can trust them. For all we know they could be worse than Galbatorix, even if they are a resistance."


End file.
